


Уроки зельеварения

by Anny_Anyway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/F, Romance, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway
Summary: Винда прибегает к нестандартному методу преподавания.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Уроки зельеварения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

Конечно, Гриндельвальд был прав — они должны готовиться. Большинство присоединившихся к ним магов обладали уникальными способностями, но порой не умели самых элементарных вещей. За яблочный пирог Куини Голдштейн почти каждый в Нурменгарде готов был расчехлить палочку, но с банальным Бодроперцовым ей было не совладать.  
Винда устало потёрла переносицу и повторила в третий раз:  
— В рецепте сказано натирать, а не растирать. Ты ведь должна понимать разницу.  
Куини повернулась, глядя на неё грустным, потерянным взглядом:  
— В готовке это неважно. Главное — чтобы с любовью, — сказала она будто бы обиженно.  
Винда снова вздохнула. Она никогда не научится. Ей просто не дано было понять логику взаимодействия веществ, того, как менялось их воздействие в зависимости от формы, и что возможны миллионы комбинаций, а значит — и вариантов одного и того же зелья. У Куини любовь, тут теория бессильна.  
Она сосредоточено всматривалась в котёл и смешно морщила нос. Прядь, спадающая на лицо, от пара закрутилась больше обычного, а на левой щеке темнел след от порошка, который вообще-то весь, до последней крупицы должен был быть в котле.  
Весь вид Куини говорил о том, что она бы с большей радостью приготовила обед на тысячу человек, чем сварила одно несчастное Бодроперцовое. И Винда бы с радостью оставила её в покое, но, во-первых, она не умела бросать начатое на полпути, а во-вторых — в голове назойливо крутились слова Гриндельвальда: "Волшебник непременно должен уметь три вещи: аппарировать в любой ситуации, даже во сне, колдовать под водой и варить зелье Невидимости". Связи между этими тремя вещами Винда не понимала, но чувствовала, что за ними скрывается прелюбопытнейшая история. Но о каком зелье Невидимости могла идти речь, когда Куини не могла сварить даже те, что изучались на первом курсе любой магической школы?  
Винда еще раз заглянула в котёл, жидкость в нём была всё такого же странно-фиолетового цвета и бурлила ровно один раз в минуту, после чего становилась неподвижна.  
Придётся объяснять на пальцах, без этого, кажется, никак.  
— Посмотри на меня. — Винда положила руку ей на плечо, едва прикрытое невесомой тканью. Куини вздрогнула, подняла голову и закусила губу, как, Винда знала наверняка, делала всякий раз, когда нервничала. — Думай о зелье как о чём-то живом. Если я прикоснусь к тебе вот так, что ты почувствуешь? — Винда провела вниз по руке, слегка задевая ногтями нежную кожу, на которой тут же появились бледно-розовые следы.  
Куини, казалось, замерла, словно кто-то наложил на неё Петрификус. Винда едва сдержалась, чтобы не вернуться тем же путём к плечу и снова обратно. Вместо этого она спросила:  
— Итак? Что ты почувствуешь?  
Куини тряхнула головой, от чего её кудри игриво подпрыгнули.  
— Волнение, — ответила она едва ли не шепотом и зачем-то оглянулась по сторонам.  
— А если я сделаю так? — Винда прикоснулась к её запястью, погладила пальцами каждую выступающую венку, медленно поднялась вверх по руке, немного надавив на сгибе локтя и чуть выше, огладила выступающую косточку ключицы, шею.  
Куини распахнула рот в немом удивлении, не произнеся ни звука.  
— А теперь? Что ты чувствуешь теперь?  
— Тепло, — больше выдохнула, чем сказала Куини.  
— Два похожих друг на друга... воздействия, но одна деталь — и результат меняется.  
Наглядную демонстрацию на этом можно было заканчивать, но Винда не смогла сопротивляться внезапному и очень острому желанию. Рот Куини был слегка приоткрыт, словно она вот-вот собиралась что-то сказать, и Винда прикоснулась к её слегка влажной нижней губе, несильно надавливая, будто желая раскрыть — и тут же отдернула руку, сделала шаг назад.  
Жидкость в котле кипела и выплёскивалась. Винда наложила на него Очищающее и спросила как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Теперь поняла?  
Куини кивнула, посмотрев на неё с загадочной улыбкой:  
— Да, Винда, теперь я всё-всё поняла, — и улыбнулась ещё шире.  
Винда хмыкнула, понадеявшись, что так оно и есть, иначе урок придётся не повторить ещё не раз.  
— Тогда начнём с начала.


End file.
